Intervention
by kk-twin
Summary: Mello has an issue with Light Yagami's closeness to his mentor L, but his plans to intervene keep going awry!
1. Disclaimer

Here's your standard disclaimer! I do not own 'Death Note' or its characters in any way, shape or form. 'Death Note' and said characters ARE owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, and are licensed by Viz Media and Shonen Jump Advanced. I make no profit from this. **This disclaimer applies to all chapters.**


	2. The Best Laid Plans

**A/N: It has been ages, hasn't it?! Sorry about that. This genfic is written for my friend melloxchocolate on livejournal as a SPECIAL REQUEST. Yes, my first and possibly only! I'm not sure if it's just a one-shot or if it will be continued, but Mel has voted strongly for continuation!**

**I warn you that there is some violence to Near!**

**Yaoi fans, don't cry. I am also busily working on a fanfic that will be Light x L. ;D I will be ready to begin posting it soon.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a clear, perfect day. The kind of day that sent ordinary people to the beach in droves. The sky was an intense blue, and it was a sky that went on for miles –

"Fuck!"

And Mello couldn't get a fix on his target. He squinted determinedly through the crosshairs as if it would make a difference in the position of his target, but it was no good.

He shifted impatiently at the window of the unoccupied building he was using, scowling. Nothing was going to stop him. **Nothing.** If it was the last thing he ever did, he would remove the threat of Light Yagami.

Most people would imagine that they understood his motives – if they knew that his target was also Kira. But his true motive was something far more personal. He had to protect his mentor, L, from being seduced by the devil. And from his excellent vantage point in a nearby building where he could look down and see them on the terrace, it was a likely scenario. They were **much** too close. Or rather, L was minding his own business with a piece of cake while Light Yagami edged closer and closer.

His mentor obviously did not recognize the devil's tactic for what it was. Sugar oblivion had its drawbacks, although _**he**_ never lost his focus. In fact, his chocolate seemed to hone his focus to a sharp point. When Mello was deprived of his chocolate, however, _everyone_ was at risk. After a while, their faces began to blend together, and he found that the most comfortable position for him was with his arm raised, cocking the gun at the nearest menacing white shadow.

Yes, well. That was why Matt always made certain to keep him stocked. If it came down to priorities, it would be his chocolate over getting the last copy of the latest and greatest game release, which was saying something.

Mello shook his head and began breaking his rifle down. It wasn't going to work. Light was going to keep L between himself and any possible place a sniper could be disguised and have a good vantage point.

He would have to come up with yet another plan. And soon.

"Matt!" he barked, carefully loading the rifle into its carrying case despite his irritation.

Movement in the corner of the room resolved into his companion unfolding himself to stand up. "Yes, Mello?" the gamer asked calmly.

"Would you DO something about that?" he demanded, waving his hand sharply at the window. "I've been trying to kill this motherfucker for two weeks. That's just ridiculous. Can't you hack something? Break something? Make something fucking EXPLODE?"

Matt's lips twitched as if he might have been about to smile, but otherwise the other boy's expression did not alter in the least. Dark eyes focused on him through the ever-present goggles before flickering to gaze out the window and then back again. "You overestimate the power of hacking."

"Well, what the hell good is it if you can't make something _explode?_" Mello snapped, slinging the rifle case over his shoulder.

"There are subtler methods of sabotage," Matt replied smoothly, giving the room a once-over to insure that they left no evidence behind that they had been there.

"Subtle is _deadly_ boring," he muttered rebelliously.

"That's what _I'm_ for. _You_ do explosions." The other boy's tone was that of someone casually reminding him of something.

"Yes, but we need to cross-train you. What will we do if that bitch takes me out? Worse, what will you do if NEAR takes me out?"

Matt laughed a little. "Near would never take you out, and I don't think Yagami could handle taking you out."

Mello huffed and strode out of the grungy little room, Matt following. He would simply have to come up with another plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Matt squinted at the keypad as he worked, meticulously and exhaustively hacking it. He was certain that he was close to gaining them access to the suite.

"And you're definitely sure this is L's suite, Mel?" Matt asked distractedly.

"_Yes_, Matt," the blond boy answered impatiently. "How much longer are you going to be doing this? It may be the middle of the night, but I'm sure someone will be coming soon."

"I told you that I took care of the security earlier today," he replied calmly.

"But you can't take care of _humans_, Matt."

Matt made an annoyed sound. "That's _your_ job." He was confident that he could work in relative safety with Mello standing behind him with a gun, constantly scanning the hallway.

But a wired Mello was generally a bad –

A sudden _bang_ close to his head made him lose years of his life and his hearing. Something ricocheted off of his goggles in the next split second and he stared mutely at the sparking and now-defunct keypad in front of him.

"You take too damned long," Mello said from beside him.

He peered up at the blond menace. "_This_ is why I wear goggles." Perhaps he should also consider body armor and earplugs, at this rate.

"Yeah, well, whatever it takes," Mello said briskly, staring intently at the door before them.

"Why am I here if you always think I'm too slow?" Matt muttered.

"Because we're friends. And you stick around because you know I make good plans." Mello grinned down at him then, gun cocked back against his shoulder.

_**Good.plans.**_ He was just going to leave that one alone. All of his friend's plans seemed to involve one or both of them getting injured. Usually _him_, somehow. And guns going off near his head all of the time, sending shrapnel at his FACE.

Matt gathered up his equipment and packed it away quickly, rising to join Mello. "Are you ready?"

Mello favored him with an incredulous look. "You're asking _me_ that? _I'm_ not the slow one."

Matt ignored the teasing and flattened against the wall in preparation for the opening of the door.

Without any further signal, Mello flung the door open and leapt back, waiting. There was no sound of any kind from the room, so the blond boy darted in low, crouching to make himself a smaller target.

Matt followed moments later, not about to let his only friend get killed without him. The sitting room was completely deserted, although all the lights were on. He saw that Mello had already moved to enter the next room, cautiously checking it before committing to entry.

"Fuck!" Mello barked, retreating backwards out of the room at high speed, gun raised and ready.

Matt ran to the other boy's side, adrenaline rushing through him. "What, what is it?" he hissed.

"You don't have to run away," Near's voice said from within the room.

Matt's expression went deadpan, and he glanced at Mello.

"Why the fuck does he have to be here?" Mello snarled, lips pulled back from his teeth. "Fuck!" As an afterthought, the blond boy yelled in Near's direction, "Who the fuck is running away, you pansy! I'm carefully considering just how I should kill you!"

"This behavior is why you never win," Near replied.

"That's it, you little fucker!" Mello raged, lunging back into the room.

"Mello!" Matt yelled, moving to stop the other boy from killing Near. Much as both of them would be much happier without him, killing Near would cause...problems.

Matt rushed in to find his friend threatening Near by pushing the barrel of the gun against the pale boy's temple and jabbing him with it to illustrate his points as he ranted.

"You think you're so _fucking_ brilliant, don't you? And just what gives you _that_ idea? Because you're always jerking off with your legos and juvenile toys? Well, guess what? I don't need puppets to do my work, and I have a _friend_, which is more than _you_ can say. You're a pathetic little freak."

Near was trembling in honest fear, although he was doing his best to disguise it, wide black eyes fixed on the larger boy. Apparently it hadn't been within his calculations that Mello would actually threaten him in this manner. Near wasn't so clever after all.

Matt smiled. Mello was still in control, so he was relatively certain that there wouldn't be an issue.

"What, no witty rejoinders?" Mello taunted, lightly smacking Near in the face with the gun. The pale boy flinched, trying not to cower, but his face was lined with terror.

"I s-stayed to try to talk you out of whatever it is you're planning, M-mello," Near finally forced out, closing his eyes.

"As _if_ I care about whatever _you_ have to say. What a pompous little prick you are. You'll be lucky if I don't use the great equalizer here on you." Mello pressed the gun to Near's forehead, grinning maliciously.

Near glanced briefly at the lego towers before him before glancing fearfully back up at the blond boy.

Mello took the towers out with one sweep of his booted foot. "Find a new hobby. This is incredibly lame. If you don't stop building these fucking lego towers in 6 months, I'm coming for you."

Matt cringed slightly as Mello pistol-whipped the other boy without warning. Near slumped, falling over to lie on the floor.

"Well, at least you didn't make a mess," Matt murmured.

"I don't feel like cleaning him up today," Mello replied loftily, chin raised. His blue eyes were flat beneath the blond fringe.

"Good, because neither do I. So what now?"

"Obviously this little prick told L and Yagami that we were up to something. That's a good enough reason to take him out right there. That he's always fucking up my PLANS. And you know how I feel about my plans getting fucked up."

"When you consider that he has stalked you his entire life, I think it's safe to say how he knows," Matt replied smugly, glancing with disgust at the prone body of Mello's secret admirer.

"That makes me want to shoot him even _more_, Matt." Mello sounded exasperated rather than angry. "Aren't you supposed to make me _not_ want to kill people?"

"Why would I do that? I'm the _devil_ on your shoulder, Mel, not the angel. I'm not going to tell you to hold back from doing what you _want_ to do. Restraint is boring, anyway, so I'm happy to tag with you."

"Thanks, Matt," Mello muttered, cuffing Matt lightly in the head with one gloved hand. "I think that's the longest speech you've ever made. Anyway, let's track that Yagami bitch down and hand it to him."

Matt ran a hand through his hair to smooth it again and waited patiently as Mello spent a moment kicking legos and robot toys every which way.

Finding Yagami would be more his forte than Mello's. More tracing and hacking. Well, at least he was useful to his friend.

"You think Near will be traumatized for life?" he asked as Mello turned away from the legos.

"I hope so," the blond boy replied fervently.


End file.
